Beginning of Nightmares
by nanu107
Summary: If the apprentices had know what was on store for them they wouldn't have grown so close... But once again who can fight love, rigth? K  for badly writen battle scene
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 047: Excalibur

_Un hotel que no es de nadie, una cama que no es mia, se me muere un dia mas…_

Soledad, Ricardo Arjona

It was raining.

For some reason it was always raining.

Balthazar had been brought before the King, his hair dripping as he tried to make sense of what was going on, as the King stood, talking. But for Balthazar there was no sound.

When Master found out he would be furious.

During another trip to town, this time with both Horvath and Veronica, Balthazar had witnessed the guards and soldiers rounding up strong men to drag them to war. Since Merlin refused to join the battle of Camlann many civilians had taken the old sorcerer's advice and stood away from the battle, but only the apprentices were aware of the why. Arthur's death would bring great changes to the country, especially when this whole era would be shrouded in depths of mystery. Balthazar had been pulled away from his brothers, Veronica's cries still echoing in his mind, but the older apprentice had told them to get to master and remain in the Keep. At least they didn't pull Horvath as well. Probably his height helped him to pass as a child—

Balthazar had been welcomed to the exclusive circle of the men that would surround the King during the journey and battle, and there was no way he could escape now. So he was dragged back to the armory, sword and shield trusted into his hands, and soon after dropped into a small office, where a few other soldiers were waiting for their orders to march.

For his twentieth birthday Merlin had gifted Balthazar with a messenger hawk, and it would find him, no matter the weather or situation. Balthazar would carry it around dutifully, to deliver messages to his master, or his fellow apprentices, as ordered by Merlin himself. In his state of shock Balthazar turned to the window and saw the hawk standing there, moving anxiously from one side of the window to the other, letting out little squeaks as it did. Balthazar made his way to the nearest desk, and searched about; he found ink and feather pen, and after a bit of more struggling he found a piece of parchment. His writing was quick, the letter long, and before the door opened to reveal the officer they were to follow, Balthazar had rolled up the paper and placed it on the back of the hawk's leather bag. "Go to master, now." He ordered the bird, and saw it fly away.

He hadn't begged Master to come pick him up, but he had told him about King Arthur's plans, where battle would be met, and why he had been dragged. He asked Merlin to tell both his other apprentices that he would be fine and in time, he would also return home. But if one could read Balthazar's note one would understand that he was afraid, and if his master just teleported there, and dragged him away he would have been grateful. Yet deep inside, his heart shivered; he knew it wouldn't happen.

And it didn't. Balthazar stood beside the King's horse, eyes staring forward as the army assembled as best as it could across the field of Camlann, at the other side Medraut's army stood, also assembling. By the end of the day, Balthazar had been told by his master a few weeks prior, everything would have come to an end. So he just swallowed hard, and hoped he would make it. At least to see Veronica's faced one last time.

Arthur unsheathed Excalibur, the broad sword shinning against the mocking rain, and several of his knights also readied for battle. Balthazar had been to many battles in his short existence, in his twenty four winters he'd witnessed death, massacres, carnage and evil beyond imagination. And he'd never been truly afraid only worried about his fellow fighter's. But today there was this feeling at the end of his gut, that he would have the same faith as Arthur. The cry for battle was given, and shutting down the hopeful part of his mind that had begged the greater good he served for Merlin to suddenly appear and take him away, Balthazar unsheathed his sword and got ready to battle for his life.

.  
.

Veronica had been pacing the gardens, worriedly when she saw Balthazar's hawk diving toward the castle. Her hand extended, covered with the thick sleeve of her dress, and the large hawk landed gracefully on it, squealing. Her other hand got busy, unfolding the little bag on its back, and revealing a piece of parchment. She quickly got it out and unfolded it. It was Balthazar's writing, she would know the messy scribbles anywhere, and it stated that he was off to war; that he'd been forced to it by the king and that he promised to return.

_Tell both Horvath and Veronica I promise to be back, as promised, to continue our studies…_

Breathing hard Veronica turned, released the bird back to the sky and hurried into the Keep.

"Master!" She cried loudly, making everybody hurry out of wherever they were, as she ran by. "Master!" Merlin appeared from his study, worriedly looking at the running woman. She was carrying the letter and crying. "He's gone to war, master! They have forced an oath of protection to the king!" The letter was snatched from her hold, as she breathed deeply.

Now the words he'd heard from Balthazar a year earlier made sense. Horvath appeared a few minutes later, having heard Veronica's cries from his room. "He's the witness," Said Merlin, turning back to this study, looking defeated. Here he was hoping Balthazar would be able tot ell them where he was been dragged to and once he found out he could do nothing. "He's the witness of prophesy."

"We have to get him back, I can teleport and return before…"

"No!" Thundered Merlin to Horvath, making both apprentices take a step back. "He must go to battle. It's needed."

"But Master, Balthazar didn't …"

Merlin lifted his hand, he wouldn't listen to them, and turned back to his study; his frame was slumped forward and if anyone didn't know what was happened they would say the great Merlin had been defeated.

,  
,

If there was something he hated more than transfiguration spells were trolls, and if there was a kind of troll he hated more than the average troll was a mountain troll. Reason why he was so annoyed at the moment the captain of the guard pushed him towards the mountain troll that the forces of Medraut had pulled out from the very depths of mountain hell. Balthazar used two (not one, but two) plasma bolts to hit the thing, and it was still coming after him. So knowing it would be more of a physical battle he pulled out his sword again, and from the inside of his sleeve, the knife Horvath had gifted him for his twenty first winter. There was an old saying, for killing trolls, and Merlin had tried to hammer it into his senses, but unfortunately he'd forgotten again. The troll's hammer took a wild swing, and Balthazar took the moment before it was pulled back and stabbed the thing on the side, his sword piercing the thick skin of it's back. Facing his back now Balthazar had a much better chance of defeating it quickly.

But he didn't notice chains hanging from its writs, that swung to the opposite direction the hammer did. Balthazar was able to miss them both, only barely, and felt it's tips had graced his bare arms. Another set of plasma bolts followed, and Balthazar jumped over the hammer, his sword gracing its thick neck making it roar in anger. The hammer moved, Balthazar hurried to jump backwards, landing over a fallen soldier, who held a spiked ball.

_To do two spells at the same time you must master at least one of them, then with it's familiarity your mind can be clear to cast the second spell_. Merlin's words were slow, and as he fully remembered the particular lesson, Balthazar just stood straight, sword returning to it's sheath, knife to the inside of his sleeve. His hands lowered, fingers opening and lighting crackled inside his palm as the troll growled at him and started to running towards him. The two plasma bolts gathered enough energy and as the troll was about to swing it's hammer over Balthazar the sorcerer released the plasma bolts knocking the troll slightly off course, it stopped looked down at the where the bolts had hit him and then turned to growl at Balthazar… Only to get the spiked ball hammered a few times to it's face.

Death the troll fell backwards, crushing one of Medraut's soldiers. It didn't meant the battle was over, as a matter of fact a sword hit Balthazar's shield and turning he looked at the offender and casted lighting over his helmet, electrocuting him. The rain had let out a little but with everyone drenched to the bone it didn't really matter, what made the electricity curse faster trough the man's body. Balthazar unsheathed his sword again and moved back into battle, swearing to find the captain of the guard and jolt him for having push him towards the troll.

The light that escaped Excalibur made Balthazar look up ahead, where Arthur was moving through the enemy grounds defeating his foes to find his main target. Balthazar turned for a moment, stabbing a man who was about to attack him, and turned to look at Arthur, searching for Medraut. Balthazar casted a powerful wind spell pushing all enemies and friends alike away, so he could cast a spell to transport himself closer to Arthur, after all he was one of the guards and the only one who could do magic. He felt been sucked the ground and when he reopened his yes his back was to Arthur's, stopping a swarm of soldier about to jump the king.

Blood was everywhere, and by the time Arthur realized where they had gotten into the horn for the enemy retreat had been sounded. Balthazar watched the troops trying to escape, only to be slaughtered by the Arthurian army. Excalibur in hand, Arthur did nothing to stop the slaughter, only turned to Balthazar and placed his hand over the younger man's shoulder.

"Good to see you survived the day, sorcerer." If the man had been anyone else Balthazar would have shaken away the hand, and walked away. But he owed loyalty to the King.

,  
,

Balthazar was at the back of the King's tent, mainly because he wanted his privacy while healing, and secondly because everyone else was murmuring at the sight of him. What was Merlin's lap dog doing in battle when Merlin himself had withdrawn his blessing from Arthur's decisions? If they only knew he was there because of a mistake. In the tent he could hear the knights assembling to discuss the day's victory with the king, while Balthazar was just trying to keep dry and heal his little wounds as quick as possible, tomorrow he might not get so lucky as to survive almost untouched, and it was better to keep in the best possible shape. The rain had let out, finally, and although the night was fresh, Balthazar had to find some place to take shelter, hopefully with none of the guards, soldiers and not event eh king himself.

The sound of a hawk made him look up, and Balthazar frowned, the black dot in the sky dove and within a minute was wrapping it's claws around it's master's arm. It squeaked nuzzling his master's cheek and was given a small treat, Balthazar always carried treats for the hawk, although they proved useless in battle, but he hated to leave his pet without food. Balthazar took the small pouch and quickly emptied over his lap; there was a letter, several miniaturizes items of food, and a leather band. The Hawk moved to perch itself over his shoulders, as Balthazar inspected the items. Quickly he opened the letter. It was from Veronica.

_ Master won't allow us, or himself, to search for you and has sent us to study to our rooms. Both Horvath and I feel the injustice been done to you, but we are confident in seeing you before the month is out. We've sent you several items, master never said anything about not helping you through messages, so we took great risk and send some loafs of bread, a piece of ham Horvath was able to steal form the kitchen and some ginger bread. The wrist band I send, so you remember home every time you look at your arm. We are eagerly waiting your return, so we can have apples under the big tree in the garden. Please be safe, and take care._

The letter warmed him in the cold night, and he wished to answer but was ill equipped to write anything down; he had not ink or parchment. So he just picked the miniaturized loaf of bread, brought it to real size along with the ham and had dinner. Balthazar knew he was the witness of the prophesy master had been talking about for a few years now, he'd known it from the moment the king forced and oath over him, reason why he hadn't made his attempt to escape. Wrapping the large wristband around his arm he secured it safely and then pulled out a small bag from his pocket and saved the rest of the items. He took off his pinky ring, the one Veronica and Horvath liked, and slid it into the Hawk's pouch sending it off, that way they would know he'd be back to claim the item.

Balthazar created a small bed with is cloak and bags, and extended the back of the upper part of the king's tent to cover his own little camp, he created a small fire, to keep him warm, and dropped over the cloak. He was tired, but sleep wouldn't come easy, he struggled to get comfortable for a while and when he rested on his side, arms wrapped around his upper body the sound of a sword been sharpened cut through the air. Balthazar lifted his head, hearing the baritone voice of Arthur murmuring to his knights, the stone sliding down Excalibur even when the sword didn't need sharpening, it came again and again, lulling Balthazar to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 079: Wrath

_Cruzare llorando el jardin y con tus recuerdos partire lejos de aqui…_

Un beso y una flor, Nino Bravo

It's been one whole month.

Balthazar was already feeling his clothing growing around him, his was thirsty and angrier by the minute. When the oracle had predicted the battle he had neglected to mention the month long battle and honestly it was starting to get into Balthazar's nerves. He wasn't the only sorcerer in his majesty's armies, but Balthazar was the only one forced under penalty of death to take care of the King. Arthur's forces were already gaining more ground, while Medraut's men were starting to dwindle in numbers.

Balthazar had received several more letters from Veronica and Horvath, both encouraging him to go on and not be defeated, and he was already starting to run out of items to send back home so they would know he was still alive.

He needed to go home. That night he got one last letter, Veronica's hand writing had never been so beautiful.

_I know my letters probably won't reach you, not even your hawk can find you in the large battlefield but I would like to believe you can read these words. Because I wish to believe they will remind you of your promise to Horvath and me. I've kept your ring, because it was I who waiting awake until your message was delivered. Please don't laugh it wasn't because I wanted it with the same childish envy… I do still find it pretty, but I would find myself more envious of it's beauty if it were around your finger, and not mine. I'm sorry but its glow has faded._

The horn of battle was blown and Balthazar turned to shoo the large hawk back home, it left a little disappointed there was no treat and getting up he gathered is gear up quickly. He hurried around the King's tent and saw Arthur standing before it, ordering his men around. When he set his eyes on Balthazar the king smiled.

"Rejoice, Sorcerer, this will be the last battle."

"You wish me to rejoice? Even when you know you will die?"

"It will be a death in battle, and I have no regrets." How… _Nordic_ of him, mused Balthazar with an eyebrow arched. Balthazar turned way, something disrespectful to do to the king, but the man just laughed and ignored the boy's actions. "Let us go into battle and let this be done with." Balthazar gave a sharp nod and then hurried to his horse, a black stallion brought for him by Lancelot. He waited for Arthur to mount his own steed, then the order to ride was given; as usual Balthazar used his magic to protect the king's entrance into battle, and they were soon submerged in the battlefield.

There was little he could have done.

All that was possibly done; shields, plasma bolts, lighting, powerful spells of protection; but Medraut was on a killing rampage and the target was Arthur. Balthazar did the last thing he could; he got between nephew and king and battled Medraut's strength with matching vigor. Their swords clattered loudly.

"Out of the way, sorcerer, is not you who I want!"

"I am bound by oath to protect the king to death! You shall not touch him!"

"I will not be the one touching him; it will be my sword!" And the man pushed Balthazar with a powerful wind spell. Balthazar hit the back of a broken cart, and then charged to try and stop Medraut's advances, the angry man just growled at Balthazar, throwing a plasma bolt towards the apprentice, Balthazar catch the bolt and send it right back, hitting Medraut's sword.

Medraut cried out, angered by Balthazar's interference, and waited for the apprentice to reach him; grabbed Balthazar's neck and pulled up him. "I will finish you off, then Arthur; once done here I will travel to Camelot and call upon your master and the other apprentices and kill them when they arrive." His eyes gleamed darkly, his teeth showing through the snarl he produced next. "Perhaps I might even have a bit of fun with that dark haired beauty your master keeps."

Pure wrath rose from the confines of Balthazar's soul, the purest anger he'd felt mixed with the sickening sensation of beginning to imagine losing something so precious as Veronica. His eyes flashed red, his mouth opening to scream at Medraut who was blinded by the spell Balthazar casted between them, throwing him off his balance. Their swords fell to their sides and Balthazar unsheathed his hand knife, decided on ending the man's life before he kept his word. Medraut was still struggling to get up, and Balthazar took the opportunity to charge towards him.

Arthur called out for him, but Balthazar was far too gone to listen, and he jumped over the man.

The sound of piercing flesh made the world stand still, at least for the three of them. The ripping was loud and painful, and Balthazar just leaned to look at the man in the eye. Medraut was smiling.

"You die sorcerer."

Balthazar looked down at his knife, properly inserted in Medraut's shoulder, before looked down further and finding Medraut's sword piecing his chest. The king's nephew pushed the item further and it exited through Balthazar's back. The King behind them cried out, but Balthazar was far too gone to listen. His red eyes suddenly shone brighter and the boy looked down at Medraut, features changing. He snarled at the man. The leaned so his lips could be close to Medraut's ears. "No, Medraut. Today you are the one to die."

Medraut snarled at him, chuckling darkly raised his leg and kicked Balthazar off. The sorcerer fell back and away from Arthur who watched Balthazar land hard against a pile of rocks and dead bodies, still holding his knife. The sorcerer coughed for a while before trying to get up. Arthur turned back to Medraut who was standing now, sword in hand, and smirking.

"It's your turn uncle Arthur."

Balthazar listened to the battle, unable to do much but just lay down and die. He turned at some point, to his stomach, and dragged himself to hold the knife his master had gifted them, one of the triplets of steel, the same one Horvath and Veronica held a copy of. It felt consoling to know that they held one just like his, it felt like been close to his brothers. He felt close to the third apprentice, the girl of big eyes and pale skin.

The woman he'd come to love. _Oh dear Veronica_, he thought, as if composing a letter. _It is so good of you to send me letters, and also that you kept my ring. I shall give it to you as inheritance, and whatever thing you also want take it, for I have very little to offer. If I survive this, if I ever see your lovely face, ever touch your soft hair… I shall tell you how much I love you._

Balthazar struggled to cast that last spell his life would probably be remembered with, his ring glowed deep forest green, eyes turned red and wide, and with one last scream he lifted the knife and buried it on the ground, deep. Twisting it.

The ground beneath the entire battle field cracked, light pouring from the depths of the ground and an earthquake took place. Screams and cries for mercy were heard, and King Arthur kept fighting Medraut, who had received a nasty blow from a lifting rock. A plasma bolt followed, and angry Medraut turned to see Balthazar's final breath.

"We all die tonight, Medraut."

_Dear Balthazar_

_I've written this letter four times, and I can't stop myself from crying. I keep damaging the paper and Horvath is already growing impatient; he says I can't keep stealing his paper; he'll soon run out and Master might send him to town, and you know how much he hates going to town. Do you remember when we went to town together? That first time you took me and I was small?_

_Master says you probably will take longer than we all expect to return, he says that there are a few things you must care for before returning. Won't you consider come home and rest before doing any of those things? You might need it, and you do get cranky if you don't get a good night's sleep. Besides there is no better place to break a long journey like our Master's Keep you know that. Its home after all…_

The sound of hoof beats made her stop her writing; Veronica turned to look outside the large window, where she could see the heavy rain falling, and turning she saw a tall horse and rider approaching the Keep. The man wore a dark raincoat, his head hooded. The horse was tall, dark and well saddled, it looked expensive. Just like the horse the King had given them when they helped him in battle a few years back. She stood, interrupting whatever it was Horvath was doing when her hand slammed on the table, and let out a cry. "Balthazar!"

"What?" Cried the other apprentice, turning to look out the window, Veronica was gathering her long skirts and hurrying to the door. Outside Merlin was also appearing from the long hallways and standing on the front gate. Veronica ran through the training grounds, to the hallways and down the stairs that lead to the gardens. Merlin had send then both to the farthest library for study time, so she was farther than usual. Horvath hurried behind her, avoiding the rain because of his new coat and boots, while Veronica just hurried towards her master, seeing them and stopping the horse in the front yard, Merlin watching as he got off quickly and hurried to the safety of the gate…

It wasn't Balthazar. The smile Veronica had been letting grow died, as she stared at the delivery boy, Horvath finally catching up with her. A note was delivered into Merlin's hand and the boy explained he had come directly from the royal palace; Merlin thanked him, offered him to stay until the rain died and the boy was lead away by one of the stable boys. Veronica neared Merlin who swallowed hard and looked down at the letter with a bit of trembling hands.

"Veronica. Come child, I cannot make these scribbles." He said to the woman, who quickly tore the paper from his hand, looking down at the writing. Master had started to go blind just before Balthazar's departure, and by now his condition was only growing worse. Veronica had told him several times to get out of that cave he kept his study and get a brighter room, it would help his sight. But right now that didn't matter, she breathed deeply as she tore the seal of the envelope open.

"It's from Camelot." She said, clearly, tears threatening to build in her eyes. Finally she turned the page and read. "_It is with great sadness and fallen heart that I have to inform you of our king's death._" She covered her mouth, and took a moment, then read some more. "They are asking for audience with you, Master. Immediately."

"Horvath, ready the horses. Have the servants …"

"They don't know where Balthazar is at!" Exclaimed Veronica. Horvath, who had been about to leave to follow his master's orders stopped and turned back to look at the letter.

"What?"

"Forget about Balthazar! Now go get the horses done. Veronica, you will also come with me to Camelot."

"But Master…" She said as Horvath hurried away, angry at his Master's orders and attitude. Why wasn't he worried about Balthazar?

"Quiet child, just get ready for departure."

"Master, please, please. Let me go to Cammlan, I will go and find Balthazar you know I can do it!" Merlin repeated to her that she should get ready for the trip turning to walk towards his chambers, and Veronica followed still holding the letter. "Master only one trip, a quick trip I can use the teleport ring and be back before supper, sir, please! Balthazar needs me!" She pleaded again, as her master just shook his head and denied the request. "Master…!"

"No! I you don't come with us, then you shall stay! But you must not meddle with Balthazar's destiny!" He said, strongly, and Veronica just allowed tears to fall down her face

Camelot had become a large infirmary.

There were injured, torn, dying, and death men all over the large space that had served once as gardens. People moans and cries of pain echoed in the walls of stone, as doctors and sorcerers alike tired to heal as many as it was possible. Veronica had seen war before, but never the makeshift healing ground it left. Veronica was ordered, along with Horvath, to use their healing skills and try to help, while he was lead by a page towards the king's throne room. Both apprentices did as much as they could, trying to remain close, but were forced apart at the end. When one wave of fighters or victims were healed, and things seemed to be able to return to some sort of normalcy another wave would arrive.

Before they realized they had been helping for one whole night. One of the other sorceress tried to get Veronica to rest a bit, and a little confused the woman agreed, she found Horvath having a glass of wine, and looking as tired as she felt. Veronica neared the man, and sat with her back pressed to his.

"So much death." Horvath nodded, saying nothing, only serving more wine. He offered it to Veronica, who nodded her thanks and hurried to drink the liquid. "Have you heard from Master?"

"He's still with the king, discussing throne inheritance and stuff. I'm too tired to find the right words." He took the glass from Veronica's hand, and served himself more wine. "They say some of the Knights of the Round Table died s well."

"Have you heard word from Arthur?"

"Only that he'd defeated Medraut. The remaining knights are still searching for him."

"I just hope that Balthazar comes soon." Horvath nodded, and drank some more wine. The gates of Camelot opened and a group of riders hurried in, stopping in the mist of the gigantic hospital. Both Horvath and Veronica watched form the shadows of their resting corner, as one of the knight of the round table, the grime in his face made it hard for either t identify him, stood in the center of the place.

"We need able men to ride and seek for our king's body!" Veronica almost fell back as Horvath stood, dropping the bottle of wine and glass. Veronica asked him what he was doing and Horvath offered quickly to find the king's body. "Horvath!"

"I shall go, find the king and Balthazar." He hurried to the horse that was offered and then rose off. Veronica watched him go, then turned and lifted her hand to the skies. The large Hawk landed on her forearm, making several injured men stare up at her.

"Go with Horvath, help him find King Arthur and Balthazar. Hurry!" And the bird took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 063: Fairy

_No era raro verla en el jardin corriendo tras de mi, y yo dejandome alcanzar…_

Me va a extranar, Ricardo Montaner

A day later there was no word from knights, king or Balthazar.

Veronica had made up for lost time by teaching lower level sorcerers the tricks of the healing trade, managing to rise the number of healers from seven to forty. Now there was some sort of order in the lines of injured, the dead bodies had been removed and were been buried by the men who were still strong, while Merlin had come out to inspect his apprentices. He'd been enraged to heard of Maxim's sudden decision but had accepted it.

When the procession carrying Arthur's body arrived to the castle cries and weeping was heard. Long hours of mourning followed, while Veronica continued to wait for Balthazar's return. Hope was sliding through her fingers as water through a closed fist. Merlin had been devastated upon setting almost blind eyes over Arthur's broken body; then he'd proceeded to try and heal the man enough so his final will was heard. Veronica was also called in to help, and she did so more for her master than for the dying king. Horvath was given the scolding of a lifetime, but the man took it quietly, knowing he'd done the right thing and by the end of it, both he and Merlin was sneaking small smiles at each other. Sad small smiles.

Veronica made sure his master rested, and returned to the healing ground late that evening. A new wave of injured and sick were been brought in, and she leaned to start her job with one badly maimed soldier when her eyes caught sight of something she'd missed for a month. The mess of broken bones and torn clothing, bathed in blood and grime, right across where she stood was Balthazar.

A cry left her, making the other healers turn in surprise; the usual stoic sorceress rarely allowed emotion to surface to her face. She had fallen to her knees, bringing the man to rest over her lap as she looked at his face. Tears landed on his face, cleaning the grime as she cried out for her master to join her. Merlin appeared out of thin air over the woman, leaning down to touch Balthazar's broken body with trembling hands. Veronica used her sleeve to clean Balthazar's face, and then pulled back his hair, gaining some resemblance of the apprentice she knew. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, he was limp and cold.

"There's very little life in him, Veronica. I'm afraid we won't be able to make much a difference."

"We must try master." She said eyes full of tears, and placing her hand over her masters to boost the healing spell he was starting to cast. They were exhausted because of the healing they've done on Arthur and they were slow to work over Balthazar, Veronica trying to keep her mind clear while the tears fell down her face. She was still cuddling Balthazar to her chest hand over her master's, when Maxim joined them, also trying to heal the man.

Veronica sniffled, and turned to see Balthazar's eyes were open and staring at her. Her hand escaped the grip between Maxim's and Merlin's hands, and they continued to work as she caressed Balthazar's face. Through tears of gratitude she smiled at him.

"Hello, Balthazar." She whispered, making the other two men turn to see he was indeed awake. Balthazar gasped a bit, gagged when apparently he tried to answer, and his eyes rolled back to his head and his eyelids closed. Veronica frowning, new tears of fear falling from her face. "Balthazar? Balthazar? No, no my love. Come back, please, come back!"

Maxim looked up at Veronica, surprised. Anger swelled at the back of his head. When had this happened? He turned to see Merlin pulling his hand back and shaking his head.

Veronica pulled Balthazar' face against her shoulder and started to rock the body back and forth while crying and caressing Balthazar's long hair.

The tall woman appeared just as the world was loosing its colors. Her breaths were calm, long, something she needed for crying so suddenly and so hard. Veronica's eyes opened, just as a woman leaned over them, her pale hand rising to touch Balthazar's eyes. There was such power, such calm and soothing beauty emanating from her that Veronica didn't say a word, just watched her. The woman wore expensive garbs, long dark hair, and a tiara around her head. Her green eyes glowed and finally she smiled, leaning forward to remove Balthazar's body from Veronica's hold.

Usually, around strangers, none of the three apprentices would have allowed such thing to happen. Veronica would have probably fought her to keep her beloved's body. But there was nothing she could do she could not fight the spell she was in. The woman lifted Balthazar's barely breathing body and the man curled in her arms, shirking until he was nothing but a child in her arms. She then turned to Merlin, whose eyes were wide, and gave a gentle smile.

"He is the witness." Merlin nodded, and without any further encouragement she turned and started to walk away. Veronica leaned forward, slowly, as if a spell for her not to move has been casted and she watched the woman walk. Behind her three other fairy princesses carried a light looking stretched with the body of the fallen king resting over it. They didn't seem to be having any troubles carrying the heavy man while they were softly singing mourning soft verses as they went, looking calm and peaceful.

Merlin got up, pulling both his apprentices along and they followed. The trip was long, on foot, but none of the followers were tired. They reached the sea quickly, probably by a spell, and the women carrying Arthur summoned a large boat to rest the king in, getting in it as well, apparently making sure the man was comfortable. Veronica and Maxim watched as the forth woman also went into he boat and sat beside the king's body. Baby Balthazar gurgled and shivered, what had her wrapping her warm clothes around him tighter.

"We take both king and witness to healing, and rest." She whispered to Veronica, who was still staring at them with wide eyes. "To the Isle of Apples, where they will know peace."

"But, but…" The boat moved on its own, prying free from the thick dark shores while the soft waves carrying it away to the morning mist. Maxim had to hold Veronica back, to keep her from following, even when his own heart was breaking and his mind muddled. The mist thickened, Veronica let out a soft moan of pain and cried against Maxim's shoulder; the woman holding Balthazar still smiling turned to the mist and the boat vanished.

Everything was light.

This world had no sky, no ground… It was light as far as the eye could see and beyond. He'd been in it for a while now, tired of just searching for someone or anything. But everything he saw was light.

Quite frankly he was growing tired of it.

He wanted to wake up. He'd opened his eyes a while back and he'd come face to face with a crying Veronica. He'd tried to keep his promise but then there had been so much pain he could not. He just fainted. Recovering had never been easy and he cold tell the world outside his own body, that for now served as his prison, was moving. Temperatures had changed, so had the softness of his bed and the horrid smell of death.

The air smelled like apples.

Finally, after some time of struggling, his eyes opened. He was under an unfamiliar ceiling he was covered in warm soft sheets and wore clothing that was so unlike him. Robes, he hated robes, not even Merlin could get him to wear robes.

Not even for sleeping.

He rose to rest on his elbows and looked around the room; it was a normal castle's room, bathed with warm sunlight. There were few pieces of furniture, some books to a corner and a tall mirror standing at the far corner. He turned and saw the origin of the delicious smell of fruit; a big bowl of green apples sat over the small table beside the bed, filled to the brim with large juicy apples. He turned to the window; he didn't want apples, he wanted to see Veronica.

"Welcome to the land of the living, young Balthazar Blake." He turned to his right and saw woman standing on the doorway, smiling softly at him. Her green eyes shone even in the shadows of the hallway, and she walked slowly towards him. "You must be well rested to have woken up."

"I was tired of light."

"None can be tired of light, young Blake. We all need it in our lives." She took the seat beside his bed, for some reason she didn't unnerve or worry him, and that alone worried Balthazar. "Light is the opposite of the darkness that tried to take over our hearts, hence it is needed to balance our souls."

"I might be in need of some darkness then." He wasn't aware that those words would hunt him for the next years, and he'll wonder if probably he'd asked for all that had happened to him, and those close to him. The woman smiled again, eyes slightly narrowed, and leaned to take one of the juicy apples by the bed side table.

"Would you like to eat one?"

"No thank you. I'm not particularly hungry." Balthazar sat up, caressing the back of his neck; everything hurt. His arms and legs, his head and neck he should be death for al he knew… gasping as he remembered the injury in his chest, Balthazar touched the place. Nothing but a scar was there. He was bleeding from smaller injuries but the one that had threatened to take away his life was healed. "Where am I?"

She bit her apple, and smiled at him.

The woman allowed Balthazar to stand, and after a while of inspecting the room and surrounding area she invited him for a tour around his new dwelling. He accepted, but asked to have another set of clothes. He stubbornly wished for clothing that resembled the ones he wore at Merlin's Keep, something fresh and battle ready.

"May I also ask for my ring?"

"I cannot hand your ring back. I have sent it to Merlin." She said, opening the door and walking out. Balthazar's eyes widened; he was unarmed, without a ring to cast any spells, how was he supposed to take care of himself? "You need not to worry about your safety, child. You are no longer in harm's way." She hurried down the long hallways, as Balthazar ran after her.

"What do you mean I'm out of harm's way?" He asked, looking at nothing but her. The woman turned to smile at him.

"You are in safe heaven, and you shall remain here for rest and peace."

"I am already rested, I am already in peace. Now let me return home." The woman smiled and turned to walk down a set of long stairs. Balthazar took a moment frowned and then walked after her.

"You have not taken a good look at your new dwelling; first tour our lands, decided if you wish to go home." She said in a soft sing-song voice, the materials of her dress rustling against the rock. Once in the first floor he had to take a step back and watch his surroundings. He was inside the largest castle he'd seen, the square gardens in its center were large, full of life with many fairies walking about and talking. There were some humans, a rare breed in this place apparently, walking with some elves. The marble covering the stone was smooth, fresh fruit and vegetables grew in the gardens inside and outside. And just outside the main gate a large lake where he could see small boats of fishermen. A small market, a large playground for children. He was guided through the lands, up the forests where only fresh air and all kind of herbs grew… It was like a little heaven.

It lacked Veronica so it wasn't as beautiful as the woman described. He listened to her, watching in amazement all the beauties of the country. But each one he wanted to share with Veronica, each fruit he wanted Veronica to taste first, each fabric he wanted Veronica to wear first.

Balthazar felt like a sad fool, a sad fool in love.

They stood before the small pier, two small boats moving the with waves below, as the large sun sank in the distance. Balthazar had his eyes closed, one hand covering them as he remembered a similar sunset. A sunset in which Veronica had sat beside him staring at the distance of the normal world, watching it's beauty and talking about paintings.

The moment he realized she was the most gorgeous woman in current existence.

And he never told her so.

The woman turned to Balthazar and was quiet for a while, until she could not watch him suffer so much and neared him.

"Have you…"

"I wish to go home. There is nothing here that hold the beauty that waits for me at home." He wanted to sit down and cry, he really did, but not in front of this stranger. "I cannot remain here."

"There is still something here that you must do. For now I will take you to your room, and tomorrow we shall talk again."

,

,

,

Author's Ramblings: Hi! You all must be wondering _What's with Nanu, posting so much stuff in just two days?_ Well it so happens that I'm not that fond of this particular story; I feel like I'm stealing the story line from Sheherazade's Fable's The Third Apprentice (Favorite Fic EVER!), but been the silly writer that I am I need to post this in order to continue the actual storyline. Believe me if I don't post these, and you guys don't read them you won't understand the upcoming story. But I'm also not delving into too much detail (you can tell) and I'm shifting things about the leyends. Anyway, thanks for Reading and reviews are appretiated with delicious jams and jellies… That reference for you Kenobigirlliz! Happy reading/writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 033: Forest

_Quizas si tu piensas en mi, si a nadie tu quieres hablar, si tu te escondes como yo, si huyes de todo y si te vas…_

La Soledad, Laura Pausini

The Keep was quiet.

Not a soul spoke or moved only Merlin seemed capable of walking around the large empty halls probably searching for something that had gone missing since Balthazar left. Veronica had accepted the fact that Balthazar was gone, but not the idea of living without him. Horvath was trying not to be angry at his friend for having made the woman of his life fall in love with him, while Greta was forced to drink a calming draught not to miss Balthazar too badly.

Veronica had set to write a letter, to anyone really as long as it kept her mind off things; yet she was forced to drop quill and turn away.

_Dear Balthazar... _The letter had begun, and in her sadness an odd anger was rooted. How dare that man die and be taken to the Isle of apples? Tears threatened to fall…

A knock on the door woke her from her anger and pain, and taking a deep breath Veronica stood. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Said Maxim softly, almost hesitantly. Veronica waked to the door and slid it open. "Veronica, may I have a word with you?"

That was odd, usually Maxim would just barge in and ask or tell whatever he needed. So Veronica nodded and opened the door so the man could slid in. She returned to her small desk and crumpled the page, throwing it to the side of the bed, where a little pile of crumpled paper stood. "Please, sit down Maxim." She said softy, signaling at the chair by the window, Maxim took the seat and took a deep breath. He seemed to need a moment to calm down for some reason; probably was here to try and comfort her. "What is it?" She asked softly, trying to regain her usual gentle demeanor.

"I… I wanted to ask…" Another deep breath, his dark hair been pushed back behind his ear. For a moment Veronica wondered if something had really happened because he looked about to burst down into either tears or a screaming bout. "Forgive me I am beside myself."

"Goodness Maxim what is it?"

"I have spoken to master, he agrees and I am sure Balthazar would have agreed too if he'd known…"

"About what?" She asked softly, frowning a little. There was nothing Balthazar would not agree if Maxim was involved, especially about the man's wellbeing. "Have you decided to…?"

"Would you allow me to court you?"

The world halted. Her eyes widened and she just stared at him. Her hands fell to the side, her body frozen as Maxim continued to talk. "I am of noble birth and wish to give you the best life possible. Veronica if you allow me to court you I am sure we can be happy, like that time when we were children? Remember how happy we were? I am confident that you can love me, that I can help you grow this seed of love for me inside you." Maxim reached forth, been not too far from her, and took Veronica's hand, kissing the pale limb, "Would you please consider it before answering me, please?"

Veronica could not answer. Her breaths were short as her whole chest cavity shook with surprise, she just stared as Maxim still gripping her hand kissed her hand again and stood. "I shall leave you to your thoughts then." And with a last reassuring squeeze to her hand he released the limb and walked away. Veronica did not move.

That was how Merlin found her, a couple of hours later. Still staring into space, still sitting and frozen, hands still dropped to each of her sides… The only difference was that there were thick tear trails falling down her cheeks. The old master seemed worried for a second, but then sat across from here, in the seat Horvath ahd taken and took a deep breath.

"How dare you Master? How could you agree to this?" Were the only words that Veronica could utter, too much pain coursing through her veins to let reason or sense judge her words. "You know Maxim…"

"Maxim like you if of noble birth, Veronica. Is the only sensible thing to do to marry both of you."

She let out a jump of pure pain as the last sentence was uttered. Who would have thought that gentle Merlin could be so coldly calculating? Veronica swallowed hard as new tears fell down her cheeks. Her eyes could not focus, so she gave up all hope and reason to just sob and finally move. Without a word to her master and fatherly figure Veronica stormed out of her room.

The sky cried alongside her, as Veronica ran into the forest that separated the world from her Master's Keep. She hurried into the messy woods, her feet never missing a beat as she stepped on mud, grass and wood alike, not carrying if her master's herb patch was around her or not. Not even caring that her (almost) new dress got drenched, or if her sandals got damaged with the dark mud. There was no reason to care any longer.

Dear Lord why hadn't she noticed her heart belonged to Balthazar before?

Merlin had explained to her that once one entered the valley of the Isle of Apples there was no turning back, and probably Balthazar would remain there to stay and watch after Arthur, but things were uncertain. If should the witness return… Said that horrible prophesy, Veronica continued running, until she found a clearing, her feet slowing not by her own desire, but because her body asked for rest. She was old enough to understand that fairy tales were not real, that they were created to sooth away the fears of men, and that if one should hope to live in one things would go from bad to worse. There was nothing really immortal in this world, there was no real tangible happiness or love that lasted the ages.

She did not wanted Horvath to court her, she did not wanted to marry him by her master's desire. She wanted to sit down under the apple tree, and read her Encantus with Balthazar, be tickled by Balthazar; she wanted her impossible forever after with Balthazar.

Sobbing, veronica sat over the large rocks on the clearing, seeking solace and refuge int eh middle of the forest. She had not cried this hard since taking that faithful decision of leaving home for been different. Back than a forest had been her caretaker and Veronica had learned to be alone. But now that she knew the glory of having a family, even when it was crumbling down, she could not revert to those ways. Sooner or later she would be returning to the castle, wet and miserable, but back to her family.

The sound of hoof beats made her turn and to her surprise Veronica came face to face with a tall dark horse. But it was not a normal horse, no; this one wore a silver horn on the middle of its head, it's dark eyes knowingly staring at her as if searching for the very bottom of her soul. "You scared me." She said out loud, as if expecting the large beast to answer.

"My apologies. I did not meant to do so." Who would have thought, Unicorns can talk. It moved closer, Veronica turning fully to it, and before she understood what was happening the Unicorn was standing before her, nuzzling her side. "Maiden, why do you and the sky cry?" The question made Veronica lower her face, but her hands lifted, touching the horse's snout.

"I… I no longer know why." She answered truthfully, and closing her eyes she leaned against the tall dark horse.

"Love, anger and pain are difficult things to deal with, but first you must understand that to enjoy the little joys in life you will have to over come them, Maiden."

"I understand."

"The sky will continue to cry, so let it wash away the tears and pain, and just rest." It said softly, cryptically so. "Come, climb on my back and I shall deliver you to safety."

Too tired to argue Veronica stood and climbed over the Unicorn's back, leaning to hold onto it's strong neck and smelling the soft mane. The promise of flowers and spring was overwhelming, so Veronica closed her eyes and felt it move.

Horvath had seen Veronica running out of the Keep, and along with the maids had urged the men to follow. He gave example and was currently moving through the forest, calling out for Veronica. A few feet behind, and not too frantic (actually very calm) was Merlin, inspecting his herb patch for damage. "Master!"

"Yes Horvath, I'm here. Here."

"Veronica is missing and you are inspecting the herb patch! She could be injured, Master!"

"NO, I don't think she is injured. I would know." His cryptic talk made Horvath roll his eyes. "Calm down Horvath, Veronica knows her ways through the forests. Any forests for that matter." The old man stood, Greta beside him and offering a warm wool coat. Merlin thanked the old woman and covered up. "Veronica will return when she feels better."

"This rain is only growing worse."

"Then call the search party. It's time to warm their bellies with some food."

"Master!" And Merlin lifted his hand, making the men searching slowly return. Exasperated Horvath stumped off towards the forest, making many call after him. But Merlin just shook his head and asked everyone to return.

Horvath walked deeper into the forest, calling out for Veronica every chance he got, until after nightfall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 094: Labyrinth

_Son humanas situaciones, los momentos de los dos, la distacia las pasiones, y encontrar una razon. Hoy como siempre, estoy pensando en ti…_

Cosas de la Vida, Eros Ramazoti

Balthazar was lead through a large collection of caves and naturally carved hallways, apparently well known for his guide and all who resided within the Isle. Many were walking alongside them, probably for some ritual of sorts, some of them sobbing other's singing soft mournful songs. The trip was short, but proved to be quite difficult to those who did not know the path, and when they arrived at their intended destination (or so Balthazar thought) he was greeted with the most interesting sight; from all over the isle caravans have arrived to pay their last respects to the King of Camelot. Up and ahead, very ahead, was a short procession carrying a large flowerbed, there were white flowers, Balthazar could not make them out, with an array of dark green leaves and red roses. The king wore white and gold, over his head a simple yet elegant crown was placed; his long hair was well combed, his hands grasping a sword that was not his.

Frowning at this little bit, Balthazar was pushed forward as those around him were stopping. The tall elf with him murmured he should continue, and made sure he arrived at the head of the procession. As Balthazar neared the quiet elves he smelled the scent of roses and lilies, he could feel the presence of great power and his heart sank. He was still in pain, and walking wasn't helping his sore body, but a tall male elf dressed in full war regalia greeted him.

"Welcome witness." Balthazar gave a frown, but nodded. And the ceremony to bury the king's remains began. The elves had selected a small cave, beneath a waterfall as bury grounds, the body would be placed there and the cave sealed shut. Tears and cries of pain were heard, and Balthazar felt sad, but not for the same reason the beings around them were. Sure enough Arthur's dead was sad, but the king had been warned about the battle of Camlann, if he'd listened to Merlin's advice… The ceremony had suddenly ended, and Balthazar was been faced by the tall warrior elf. "Come now Witness." And been pushed forward, Balthazar and those carrying the king's mortal remains were the only ones to move; towards the waterfall.

Oh Balthazar hoped they were not sealing him in with the dead king.

Panic started to built in Balthazar's heart and for a moment he considered making a run for it. Granted he did not have his ring with him, but his master had often complimented him for his ability to brawl and wit fully escape any situation. But considering he was surrounded by elves, all dressed as warriors and ready to bury the king of Britons… Well Balthazar might have a chance, but he might also get killed in the way out.

Behind the large waterfall, a cave indeed hid, but unlike natural caves this one was carved out of the stone; painted glass adorned all the walls, announcing the king's great deeds to those who dare visit. How Arthur pulled the sword from the stone, how Merlin had adviced him, how he married Guinevere… There were so many memories here, that Balthazar himself had witnessed…

"And so the great king of Britons, Arthur Pendragon, lays to rest." Whispered the elf beside Balthazar, her soft voice echoing in the gigantic tomb. Balthazar watched as the king's body was place in the center of the cave, under sunrays and between flowers… Balthazar could not hep but ownder if his dead would be as glorious. Not only did he won a victorious man, but he died protecting his kingdom and land, defeating a formidable foe and granted eternity in legend. Would the minuscule Balthazar Blake at least be covered in flowers when death came knocking at his door? A blonde elf stepped close to Arthur's body and with much care wove a thread of golden hair between his hands. "A parting gift, from his wife." Whispered the elf, leaning to tell Balthazar.

Would Balthazar's hand have a thread of dark hair between them? Oh how he hoped…

After a few more moments Balthazar followed the elves out of the cave, and while standing under the loud waterfall watched the rock to seal the tomb been levitated into place. Then the warrior elf lifted both his hands and seamlessly the rock merged with the mountain and no trace of the entrance to a cave was seen.

"You have witnessed Balthazar Blake the burial of the great king of Camelot. There is still more for you to witness, so follow us." Ordered the warrior elf, who turned and started to walk away. Balthazar followed and to his surprise found the large crowd that had been there only minutes before gone, some presents were left around the lake the waterfall created, but no other soul but them was around. In a hurry, the warrior elf lead Balthazar through the rocky labyrinth's path up and down the rocks and through green patches, through small rock hallways and under arches of marble and roses. By the time they reached their intended location not only was Balthazar already lost but he was dizzy. Uphill and downhill an turns around corners had him wondering if this Isle was as small as people originally thought.

He was lead to a small barn, and the elves started to stop right outside the doors. Heat came out of the wood and rocky walls, making Balthazar frown and stop. The warrior elf continued forward, and Balthazar was pushed to follow him. Honesty he was growing tired of been pushed and shoved, but if it got him out of this isle quickly he could allow it. But just this once.

The doors were opened, allowing a brimming heat to escape the insides and Balthazar halted for a second. Someone was about to push him but Balthazar remained standing for a second. The heat was unbearable. Taking a deep breath, quickly regretting it because of the heat, Balthazar entered the barn.

Inside were hundreds of fires, all with metal cups resting over them; every single cup filled with a different metal. Balthazar looked at several but after realizing they were too many to count he just lifted his eyes and searched for the tall warrior elf, finding him far at the end of the hallway. He hurried to catch up and once he did, looked up at him, about to ask…

The sound of hammer pounding metal made Balthazar jump back and stare; there was Wayland the Smithy, hammering away at a probably undeserving blade. The old as time smithy seemed not to mind Balthazar, as the apprentice stared. "A new blade is been forged, witness, to prepare the way for Arthur's heir." Balthazar listened to the words, but didn't really understood what they meant. "it will take four hundred more folds for the blade to be ready, and along with its scabbard and Excalibur it shall be given to the lady of the lake; when the moment is right they shall arise and destroy the Prime Morganian."

"But the Prime Morganian is death. Arthur has slain him."

The elf turned to Balthazar eyes serious.

"The world depends in cycles, young one. Fear not, if Arthur has defeated this foe so shall his heir."

"But at what cost? We just buried the King…"

"Your job is to witness the forging and sealing away of the swords, not to question faith." Balthazar fell quiet and turned to watch the blade been hammered.

An hour or so later, with a numb Balthazar beside him, the warrior elf reappeared at the entrance of the barn. He called for Balthazar's caretaker to take the boy away and after offering an apple the elf placed her hand behind Balthazar's hand and guided him through the labyrinth of stone, grass and wood. They walked slowly, allowing Balthazar time to adjust to the fresh breeze and to try and allow the information to sink. But there was too much of it, creating path of stone and wood, placing tids and bits of information everywhere they landed. By the time they reached the apprentice's room a labyrinth of its own had created itself within Balthazar's mind.

Balthazar had many questions, and the elf beside him seemed to know this, so he sat before the window of his room and staring into nothingness asked the most obvious question (at least for now). "What am I suppose to do with all this knowledge?"

"Nothing that happens in the Isle of Apples appears in the Encantus. It is too pure a world to be written down in the mortal's book. You will return and write the story down only then will the story and prophesy be shared."

"Prophesy?"

"Of the Prime Morganian's return."

"This battle will happen again? Will Arthur's heir be able to survive this time?"

"Only time can tell, young one."

There were many other questions, but knowing this lands inhabitants he kept quiet. No real answers would be given anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 022: Snake

_Regresa a mi, quiereme otravez, borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separate de mi, dime que si, yo no quiero llorar, regresa a mi…_

Regresa a mi, Il Divo

There was mist everywhere.

Balthazar opened his eyes to see mist covering most of the land. Or the water's surface for that matter. He'd been loaded into one of those small boats that same night, and the elf who had been his constant companion told him there was one more task he needed to witness. So they were in their little boat, been rocked from side to side, as the mists covered and, water and boat. Balthazar breathed deeply, huddling to one side of the boat seeking warmth, and looked out the side. The elf leading their transport was singing softly, the tunes changing from time to time, but never loosing a beat.

"We are almost there." Announced her soft voice, making Balthazar turn to her. The elf nodded towards the other side of the lake he'd been staring at, and Balthazar turned…

Bedevere, one of Arthur's Knights, stood at shore, while in the water's surface Excalibur was vanishing. Balthazar placed both his hands over the boat's side, frowning. The boat stopped moving and the elf at the other side leaned and pulled out the sword that had been forged by Wayland. The water beside the boat rippled and a figure started ascending, making Balthazar follow it from the moment it surfaced. He was staring up at a woman with a dark dress and long clean yet dark hair. She was pale, and was staring down at him with icy green eyes. The elf beside him lifted the sword and bowed.

"My lady of the Lake, keep Durandal, as it has been requested." The woman turned from Balthazar (who sighed in relief) to the sword, lifting pale hands to take the sword much like she'd taken Excalibur. Without a word she started to sink and again Balthazar was staring at nothing but ripples in the water. "It is done, then, young one. I shall deliver you to the shores so you can be taken home."

Balthazar turned to the elf, frowning slightly as the boat finally continued it's journey.

Veronica was sitting under the shade of the apple tree, her hair brushed and still wet, her clothes dry and her shoes set a few feet away, while she read her Encantus. Greta had called Merlin, who just asked the maid to leave the apprentice alone, when Veronica wanted to talk, she'll approach one of them. So she sat there, reading and apparently comfortable with the idea of been alone.

Horvath, however, wasn't as convinced.

So he dared approach her.

"Veronica, are you alright?" His words were gentle, prodding the terrain and searching for any sort of reaction opposite to whatever show she was trying to fool them with, just to try and break her cool exterior.

"Yes, thank you for asking Maxim." And she returned to her Encantus, reading.

"May I?"

"Yes of course." And she made a bit of space in her personal space for him to sit; so far so good, if she was allowing him to be near it was good. Right?

"How are you feeling? Better?"

"Yes, of course. Walking in the woods always makes me feel better." And she tried to return to her reading, while Maxim looked up and spotted several ripe apples, if Balthazar were here… But he wasn't, so he used his magic to pull them down. She offered one to Veronica, who stared at it for a moment, and then took it from him.

"Veronica?"

"Yes, Maxim?"

"May I enquire… about my request?" That got her to lift her brown eyes at him, her face expressionless. He'd been good at reading her facial expressions, for years he'd studied her as well as Balthazar's… But this; this was completely new to him. "If you are not ready to answer…"

"I am ready, Maxim. And I must decline." She closed her Encantus, placing the apple over it and then setting it close to her shoes, still expressionless. "I am sorry if I had encouraged such emotions to grow within you, but I am… Not ready for marriage. At least not yet."

"So you are in love with _him_." Whispered Maxim, looking down.

"I… I am not sure what you mean."

"Balthazar, I heard and saw you call him… my love in Camelot." He said with a bit of difficulty, heart wrenching inside his chest. This was more painful that he'd considered, but he could go on. "Now that he is gone…"

"He will return, the prophesy master spoke about…"

"We are not sure if it was a prophesy, Veronica." Interrupted Maxim, looking up at her. "Besides his injuries were so…"

"Do not say it."

Veronica's eyes filled with an unknown fire, Horvath wasn't surprised they did, after all she could be quite fierce. But this… This was new. "Balthazar has been taken to the Isle of Apples to recover and he will witness whatever he must and then return to us. We must have faith in this."

"Veronica. You saw and tried to heal his injuries. It was impossible."

"Maxim! Your fellow apprentice; the one who grew up, who played and learned with you! We speak about your brother!"

"He is not my brother by blood."

Veronica stared at him, the expression of disgust finally pushing through her pale features and she stood. "You are a snake! A horrible, disgusting, unfeeling snake! You took the opportunity of Balthazar's death to try and steal my heart! You even poisoned Master's heart, and try to inject me with your venom! A snake!" Tears fell thickly down her cheeks, emotions finally breaking through her skin and into words. Maxim watched her, now his face a mask of stone as she continued. "You could never be the man he is! I would never marry you!"

With those words, gritted through her teeth and meant from the bottom of her heart, Veronica turned and ran away.

Bedevere had been there for two reasons; to deliver Excalibur and to carry Balthazar home. Upon touching the sands of shore Balthazar had felt the horrible pain of his injuries attack him full force, and so he was been carried by horse, at high speed, and bleeding. Apparently only the injury that crossed his heart had been healing, and while in the Isle of Apples the pain was contained by a spell; but now he was back in Briton, and it meant the return of pain and bleeding and all those horrible and dangerous things.

Balthazar was aware of been moved, constantly; from horse to carriage, from carriage to hay, from hay to… who knows where. He was shifting from consciousness to unconsciousness and then to a dream world where nothing made sense. Hours later he was carried into Camelot, to an infirmary and cared for by healers.

"Send a message to the Keep." Whispered someone, just as he opened his eyes and turned to his right, finding a child staring at him, and smiling. Balthazar couldn't help but to smile back and lift his hand to try and touch the girl's dark hair. _What peculiar shade of blue_…

The girl lifted her hands, and took his, cupping her cheek and then kissing the palm. A jolt of electricity made him jump; and the girl smiled again. So this was the way life resumed…

Balthazar's return changed many things.

None was aware of how important he'd come to be in the Keep, or among the small circle, but once he was resting because of his injuries and just studying his Encantus in the safety of his room… Things had changed indeed. Maxim rarely visited, Balthazar wasn't sure why, and Veronica spent most of her time there, talking to him and sharing small conversation with him. Balthazar of course took the opportunity to grow closer to her, thing that wasn't that hard to do, but wasn't aware of the things that had happened while he was away.

Veronica was telling him about the succession within the royal palace when Merlin entered the room, and requested to speak to Balthazar alone. Veronica stood, promising to continue later, and left, giving a soft bow at Merlin and closing the door (not without taking a last glance at her secret love). Merlin smiled at Balthazar and sat on the chair Veronica used, groaning a little.

"My knees aren't what they used to be."

"I'm sure Veronica could fix an ointment for you, Master."

"I shall have to ask it from her."

A moment of content silence.

"Balthazar. I wish to give you this it's sort of a gift." And he handed the small book to Balthazar, who frowned at it but took it.

"What is it?"

"A journal. I… I would like you to record whatever it was you saw in Avalon here. You can use your magic and whatever you wish of this information will appear in the Encantus; but whatever you wish to remain secret will be hidden. It is a sort of… editor for the text book." Balthazar stared down at the small journal, a little surprised. He opened the small book, noticing some of htep ages were already written on. "ah yes, I have written some things there, nothing of importance. I hope you can forgive me."

"As long as it's not gossip about me." Warned the apprentice, jokingly.

"Then refrain from reading it, you might get angry." Balthazar nodded and chuckled. Before growing serious.

"Master I," Here Balthazar took a deep breath. "I was forced to see many things, do many things; but I don't understand why."

Merlin nodded. "I think it was because of my three apprentices…" Balthazar stared at him, expectantly. "You are the only one who likes a good brawl." That had both men laughing, and Balthazar nodding. "I do not know why you had to witness this, Balthazar, but I'm sure that if you write everything down, coherently enough, we can figure it out."

,

,

Author's Ramblings: Alright! Everybody let's give an ouchy for Horvath: OUCHY! Read and Review, and happy writing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 000: Nobility

_Tesoro mio, solo, Tesoro mio, solo mio, mio, mio…_

Tesoro Mio, Guillermo Davila y Kiara

"You should tell her, young master." Said Greta to Balthazar, as he got into bed two nights after returning to the keep. He had just finished dressing after bathing, and Greta was offering to comb his hair, thing she did since he was small, and Balthazar had refused. Sitting on bed, Balthazar turned to the woman.

"Whatever you mean?"

"About Lady Veronica. You should tell her how much you like her."

"I'm not sure I understand Greta."

"Oh you do, do not play coy with me, I practically raised you." Balthazar shook his head and turned away. "Young Master Horvath has already spoken to her, did you know?"

"Maxim? Really?" Maxim in love with Veronica? That seemed so… unreal. Never had Balthazar seen indication to believe such thing, no inclination or particularity…

"Yes; we are very sure of her answer. I do not like to gossip…"

"Could have fooled me."

"But as I've heard, she called master Horvath an 'unfeeling snake'." That got him to turn to Greta, surprised.

Ouch. Balthazar frowned, and narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think my confessing will fare better?"

"A feeling, a really good feeling."

Balthazar had to roll his eyes and shake his head Great said her goodnights and then left, leaving Balthazar to ponder on this new information. If Maxim was indeed in love with Veronica and hopeful she would change her mind and have him then Balthazar had no right to get between them. But Veronica had, apparently, refused him in the most explicit way. Balthazar dropped back to bed, staring at the space between his bed and ceiling; he had promised himself to tell Veronica about his own feelings, and he would tell her, but the question he had to ponder on was; was now a good moment to do it?

But if he waited, if he let this moment slide by Balthazar would probably loose his gained courage and never tell. Not that Maxim was a bad man, if there was another man he was willing to let Veronica go to was Maxim; at least he could give Veronica the life Balthazar never could. Dear Lord this was growing to be such a depressive pondering. Tired Balthazar decided to go to sleep and crawled, as best as his injuries would allow, under the covers.

It was long before he could fall asleep.

Because Merlin insisted, and mostly because his injuries did not let him stand without support, Balthazar remained in bed a whole month. Merlin brought him some work to do, never forgiven of house chores, and was usually busy. And it was during one of those moments that he heard the door creak softly open and the smell of lilacs and chamomile invaded him. He willed the book in his lap to close and turned. "Hello Veronica."

Shyly so, something he rarely saw on her, Veronica smiled and entered the room, carrying a tray of food and a tall goblet. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Merlin has you working?" She asked, looking down at all the paperwork he was trying to get done with his horrible calligraphy.

"And it surprises you?" He said smiling tenderly. She neared him, cautiously, and set the tray over his leg. Again she smiled at him, and Balthazar nodded his thanks. Without anything else to say, Veronica turned, but before she could take a step away, Balthazar moved quickly (injury in his ribs complaining) and grabbed her hand. It was a smooth limb, with long fingers and soft skin. The nails were well kept, and with a strong hold. "I have not given you my thanks, for your letters. The ones you sent while I was in battle." Veronica smiled, eyes casted down, her fingers somehow lacing with his. "Thank you."

"It was nothing, really. After all you needed the contact." She'd been to battle, she knew the grueling marches and the expectative of attacks and the long nights of thinking. She'd seen and lived this, so she understood.

"Still, thank you." Balthazar dare give her hand a little squeeze. "I… When I was battling by Arthur, trying to defeat Medraut," Veronica lifted her face, eye locking with his. "I promised myself something, and I would like to tell you about it, that is if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"I realized a few things during war. It is loyalty that bind me to Merlin, brotherhood to Horvath but Veronica… I am bound to you by love. And I know not how to express it, or how to tell you, but I do love you. With every fiber of my being. With every beat of my heart. I love you." Veronica sobbed, Balthazar had seen the tears escape her eyes, and she pulled her hand from his grasp and hurried away, leaving his door open in the process.

Why was it he always followed Greta's advice and ended up regretting it?

Veronica was crying and stroking Merlin's bear. It had been a pastime of hers long ago, to sit on Merlin's lap during lazy moments and just stroke her master's bear, and the older man enjoyed every second of it. Balthazar held the injury to his sides, and slowly climbed down the stairs to his master's laboratory and then towards the couple. Merlin had noticed, and didn't say a word, so when Balthazar touched Veronica's waist to pull her from the fierce hug she jumped, startled. But she gave in, turning from Merlin's hug to Balthazar's, and returned it eventually, crying against his chest. Balthazar kissed the top of her head, and watched Merlin walk out of the room, to give them a little privacy. So Balthazar had little to hide here.

"My words were not meant to hurt you, beloved, I just wanted to make my sentiment known. At the end of all things you will be the one to choose who to be with, right?" She gave a weak nod. "I will not hold your decision against your, or wish to change things between us. Just… think that my love for you has not changed, but intensified. Because I do love you but I am still the same old me." Again another weak nod and sniffled. "Don't feel pressured for a decision, we still have time."

And time they had.

"I understand you and Veronica had a little… misunderstanding?" After having consoled Veronica Balthazar had made his way to his room, where a much deserved night of sleep was on schedule, but of course his master, father to Veronica according to court, had something important to say. "May I inquire as to what it was about?"

"I've come clean; I told her how I felt towards her. I have not pressured for an answer…"

"I see." Merlin seemed angry for a moment but then he smiled. "Sit, boy, I wish to talk to you." Inwardly Balthazar groaned, but he did as was told. "Do you love Veronica?" The question was a silly one, of course he did and everyone in the Keep had noticed; even the servants' children. So Balthazar nodded. "And you feel as you said downstairs, that you love her with every beat of your heart." Again, Balthazar nodded. "Then you wish the best for her."

Balthazar did not like the line of conversation his master was leading, but remained quiet, eyes locked with Merlin's own blue eyes. "If you do wish the best for her, then you will encourage her to marry Horvath." Balthazar said nothing, his physical reaction was probably best; he stood up, chair falling back behind him, and his eyes wide staring down at his master. "He can offer her a better life, better than the life you could ever give her. Maxim is a good man, Balthazar, you know this. And if you do love Veronica you will understand why she deserves to be with a highly regarded man."

There was sense in his master's words, but also hurt. Swallowing hard, unable to blame Merlin for wishing the best for Veronica, Balthazar resumed his master's words in a simple phrase:

"Because he's a noble, like her."

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 000: Hidden

Morgana took that moment to strike. Like a wounded beast she had struck those who she felt became betrayers to her cause; the new court. Shun from life as noble she had been forced out of Camelot, and any civilized town. And since the news of her son's dead Merlin had been expecting this particular development, but not with such anger. But she was a woman with a plan, and on a mission. As the months progressed and turned into years, Merlin realized that something had to be done.

His only choice was to freeze the bodies of his apprentices in time, so they could help him defeat Morgana. Before doing so he asked his apprentices to think about it, if they decided not to go with it he would understand. Balthazar accepted it so he could remain strong, to do his master's bidding, but secretly glad he would forever see Veronica as this goddess of beauty. Horvath, been who he was, probably agreed for the same reasons, but an abyss had been opened between them, and although Balthazar had tried to remedy things Horvath had denied all approach. They spoke of battle and trust, and how magic should be used; they spoke of horse rides, defeated foes, hopes for the future… But never of what they were really thinking. They walked in thin ice for quite some time and to keep the bonds of trust they still shared from shattering they had to keep quiet. So the spell was casted, their bodies frozen in time after giving their words they would defeat Morgana and life continued.

Probably Balthazar thought they would have changed something, because now they were pseudo-immortals. But he was wrong; if anything things worsened.

Horvath and Balthazar would fight for almost everything; vexing Merlin and Veronica. They couldn't leave in long travels together, instead they would be dispatched alone or with Veronica, and the one who always was left behind would help Merlin uncover Morgana's newest plot, or spell or whatever she came up with.

By the end of the first century of their extended lifetime, Balthazar learned to have a few drinks after killing someone what would get him utterly drunk to Merlin's castle after each battle. But it wasn't only after killing someone, Balthazar was sure he kept it from Veronica, but every time she left with Horvath for another mission he would drink himself silly; what had Merlin infuriated. First the old sorcerer showed Balthazar to create his own wine, and then slapped sense back into Balthazar's brain hoping to bring him around.

Up to some point it did work.

He spend a dozen years in moody ups and downs, then tried to shut his heart so at least one of them three could be happy… And when he decided it wasn't working he tried a new tactic. He had been sent with Veronica to the nearest town, to patrol for Morganians that had been sighted in the adjacent forests. Veronica offered to accompany him and they ride the whole way in silence. Some birds leaned to sing to Veronica, who would hum along with them, and the river seemed to run for her, and the sun just shed its light to make her look more beautiful. Balthazar went mad with emotions, drunk on just the sight of her, and he suddenly halted his horse, and dismounted quickly.

When had he started to sacrifice his own heart for a man she did not want?

"Balthazar?" Asked veronica, as the man just started walking. "Balthazar!" He reached a quiet stream, a place of peace and quiet, and just picked up a rock and threw it into the pond, hearing Veronica calling out for him again, nearing him. He wanted to be as calm as the waters that had just forgotten his offence; he wanted to be like those waters that would let go of those hurtful things, actually absorbing them… But he couldn't.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You should have stayed with Merlin."

"What?"

Balthazar turned slightly to repeat what he'd said, and catch a glimpse of her, deciding in saying nothing. Veronica neared him, placing her hand over his tense shoulder and squeezing slightly. "What is it?"

"You do not wish to know."

"But I do. I have never seen you act like this, is it because of the spell…?"

"Merlin has nothing to do with this."

"Then is it Morgana? Or Horvath? Is it _me_?" The last she asked shyly making Balthazar shake his head, not daring to turn to her. Veronica let out a rich deep laugh. "Oh, Balthazar; you my lord are a terrible liar." He didn't find it funny, but he didn't answer either. "Look at me."

"Go back to Merlin."

"Not before you turn to look at me."

"No need. Go back to Merlin."

"Balth…."

"Go Back To Merlin Woman!" And with that he just turned and hurried away.

It was bad enough he had to give her to Horvath.

It rained that night.

Balthazar remained in town, hiding with the shadows casted by the little roof of a small church. He didn't have the strength to return to either Merlin or Veronica, nor wished to, so he wondered around, and finally was welcomed into a small stable in a poor farmer's house. The man offered food and a warm fire, but Balthazar was adamant he remained outside, to keep them from harm. So the sorcerer and his large stallion had to arrange sleeping in a small stable. Balthazar was drenched to the bone, tired and depressed. For the first he casted a small fire spell and dried, for the second he just dropped most of the things he carried (actually everything except his clothes) and for the third… Well there was little he could do in this small stable. The farmer's child, a boy no older than eight, brought him a small bowl full of a thick stew that Balthazar ate in silence, and because he didn't wanted to be rude. He asked the boy to wake him up in the morning, just as the sun came up, and happy the child agreed. Afterwards Balthazar was left alone with his thoughts and his guilt.

And Balthazar wasn't the sort of man to cry. So he just rested there, feeling empty and totally alone, as the rain continued to beat the ground outside.

Someone was touching his face. Balthazar had not slept very well and was hovering in between the line of dreams and waking when he felt the subtle touch. It was warm, soft fingertips; it was soft humming and the smell of lilies. His blue eyes opened, face turning lazily to his right and there she was, sitting beside him and smiling. Tired his eyes closed again.

"Veronica."

The boy who had offered to wake him banged on the door, and entered. "Sir, its early morning, rise and shine!"

Taking a second deep breath Balthazar opened his eyes and looked at the boy standing over him, smiling with a toothy grin and seeming quite energetic for the hour. Balthazar smiled back, the child's happiness been too contagious, and sat up. "Good morning, child."

"Good morning sir."

Balthazar was given a chance to wash up before leaving, and offered some breakfast and even a small bundle of food as farewell gift. After all the protection of sorcerers in these times were usually welcomed, and Balthazar had stayed over in this stables before. So now clean and ready for travel Balthazar fastened his stallion's reins as the child hovered around him.

"Dark rumors are quickly spreading about, sir." Balthazar looked up at the Stockholm child, who brought him several bundles of scrolls and clothing. "Have you heard? A new Morganian is on the rise." That froze Balthazar, and cautiously he turned to the boy, who was staring up at him.

"Where have you heard this, child?"

"In town, most of the families are gathering their things because this new Mornganian is supposed to come through in a few weeks." The boy handed the last of the bundles to Balthazar, who finished packing his things over his horse's back and then mounted the large black animal. "It will be safe for you to hurry away and back to Merlin, sir; they would kill you if they find you." The advice was an innocent one; this child had not yet found out that Balthazar was supposed to be hunting Morganians. Balthazar smiled, making the child believe he'd taken the advice and after a short farewell left the small property.

Worried with the news Balthazar hurried in the direction of town, there he might find some more information. Everything else was shoved aside in the shelves of his mind and his strategic mind started to work; he would need both Horvath and Veronica, in case things got too complicated, although Horvath might have a better plan. For now he would try to find the new Morganian apprentice out before it was too late and some poor village was burned down to the ground.

Within the hour saw the entrance of town, and under the sign a rider on a gray horse… Her long hair was visible from under the wool of her own cape, similar to his, and as soon as she saw him she hurried her tame horse to his.

"Balthazar!"

If he could bottle the feeling he had at that moment, with just seeing her smile and shinning eyes, Balthazar would utilize it to defeat any foe. Or just hide in any room and relive such sensation. Veronica reached him and extended her hand to him, Balthazar didn't think twice before taking the soft limb and squeezing it.

"Veronica."

"I've been worried. I got to town in search of you, but your hawk arrived and…"

"I spent the night at the Stockholm farm."

"I see."

A short pause.

"I'm sorry. I have not been feeling too well lately and…"

"It's forgiven." She said quickly, and smiled at him. "Just avoid using that tone with me again or next time I promise trouble." That got Balthazar to smile, although it was usually easy to find forgiveness in Veronica this was not what he'd expected and relief washed his body and soul. Still they had a job to get done.

"We should ask around, I've heard some strange rumors coming from this particular town."

"Of course." Said Veronica, leading her horse to the usual stables they were allowed to use. As they dismounted and made sure their horses were feed and had water, both sorcerers covered their heads and walked out of the stables, Balthazar was hurrying about while Veronica tried to keep up with him. "Should we warn master?"

"He's too busy with those leads Horvath delivered a few nights ago."

"I understand the Cerberus was a fake lead."

Balthazar turned to Veronica, both still walking. "Why would Horvath bring a fake lead? He said he investigated it quite thoroughly…"

"He was traveling to Bath as of last night. He took one of the hawks to track the last of Morgana's known apprentices." Balthazar looked around, feeling restless. Why would Horvath lie? Why would he travel to Bath is there was no treat of a released Cerberus?

"Did you return to master last night?"

"No, I was searching for you. I wish to avoid been selected as the garrison's leader."

"Garrison?" He asked, stopping and turning to veronica. "What garrison?"

"The one sent by the king to protect Merlin. I was sure you were told."

"No, I had no idea."

A seam of ideas was slowly etching into Balthazar's mind, and to his shame they involved Horvath. Had he gone so mad for love that he was finding fault in his brother's actions?

He needed his Encantus.

Balthazar turned away, frowning slightly, Veronica never leaving his sight… When he noticed she turned to look into a small shop's window. There the necklace of gold and glass… She stared at it, longingly and Balthazar looked at her… Then saw the object of her desire, and fire burned inside him. Immediately he just wanted to reach forward and just hand it to her. Whatever she wanted, Balthazar wanted to provide. Anything she asked. She lowered her hood, and was for a moment quiet.

"A man is going to take that home, and, after they finish dinner, before they go to bed, he'll give it to the woman he loves. She'll be surprised. Happy."

"You don't think that'll ever be you?" _Us?_

"If I don't help defeat Morgana, then who will help you and Horvath, not to mention Merlin." She said, sounding so sad it made Balthazar's heart twist around itself. "I just want a normal life, Balthazar." Suddenly said Veronica, looking forward. Balthazar turned to her, not to surprised (nothing could surprise him more than Veronica now), and he turned back to the necklace. "Chasing dark witches and her apprentices was not part of the life I had ambitioned as a child." She snapped from her stare and giving Balthazar a small smile started to walk away. Her delicate hands lifted the hood and once again her identity was covered form the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 028: Heaven

It rained that night.

Balthazar had gone and bought the necklace, mostly because Veronica had stared at it, and secondly because he wanted to give her that normal life she seek. But as he held it, wrapped around his palm, Balthazar wasn't sure how to give it to her. They had decided to travel through the night, and had only stopped when the rain got too heavy for their already wet wool capes. They found a small chapel, asked for sanctuary and got a small stable for both horses and themselves. Veronica casted a fire spell, to keep them warm and dry their capes, and then sat across from Balthazar, giving him small talk before falling asleep. Balthazar played for a while with ideas, probably just hand it to her, maybe just snuggle it against her skin. But every plan had a flaw, every idea was wrong so he just placed the jewels into the center of a cloth and saved it in his pocket.

On her side, over the makeshift bed, Veronica tried to accommodate her body, sighing. Balthazar frowned, and still sitting against the wall, he called her name softly. The woman turned slightly to him, only half her face was visible over the dying fire, but he could tell something as off. Something was horribly off. "What is it?"

It took her moment to answer, right after lifting the thin sheet over her body, as if to protect herself. "Last night, while I was searching for you… I found Horvath."

"So that's how you know where he was going to?"

She gave a weak nod before continuing. "Horvath asked me to marry him again."

Balthazar didn't react, but inside he was panicking. Veronica didn't go any further, but didn't' seem too happy with the news either. As silently as possible, Balthazar swallowed hard, and fought back tears. "What did you answer?"

"I asked for time." She strained out, turning away from him completely. Balthazar wanted to reach out, to be close to her, but for some reason he found himself paralyzed.

"Is this what had been bothering you?" She gave a little nod, snuggling deeper into her sheet, as if afraid. There were tears in his eyes; maybe she hadn't taken Horvath's hand in fear of hurting him. Was this what she needed to talk to him about? That she wanted to marry Horvath and not him? That she didn't... "Do you want to marry Horvath?" To this she turned around, surprised. The sheet fell to the floor, becoming a poodle of wool around her waist as she stared at him; there were tears in her eyes. "Because if you do say so, say so now so you can save me another heartache."

She tried to speak, but only pained wail escaped her. Balthazar didn't move, having turned his face into an unreadable stone wall; if he was going to get dumped for his brother he might as well face it like man, right? Veronica's cheek got stained with tears, and he hated to see such things but to get an answer…

Veronica crawled, literally crawled towards him. The fire burning out as she moved over it and then dropped herself over him, sobbing as her arms snaked around him. Balthazar allowed her to cry against his chest, closing his eyes in defeat. She must want Horvath, because she was .crying as if she'd been defeated. Balthazar smelled her hair, lilacs chamomile and lavender, and just sighed. Amazingly enough he didn't feel defeated; he felt disappointed.

But Horvath was a good man, and would take good care of Veronica. And it wasn't like he would stop seeing her, right? They literally lived together, not in the same bed, but under Merlin's roof. Balthazar wrapped his arms around her, tenderly so, as she cried; he couldn't let her go feeling like he was angry right? He loved her too much to do that. Veronica calmed down after a while, and knelt up, clearing her face.

"I don't want to marry Horvath," She said, between little whimpers. "I want to be with you, not with Horvath."

Wait, what?

Veronica felt her heart hammering against her chest, this foolish fear of rejection making it's way into her upper cavity, attempting to swallow her whole. She sniffled against Balthazar's chest, and drank in the tender caresses he was offering with his hug. Goodness, had it been that long since they hugged last? She couldn't help it, she rubbed her forehead against his shirt, marveling at the possibilities of remaining within his arms for the rest of her existence.

Was it possible? Could she be inside his arms for the rest of their unnaturally extended lives?

She was willing to try.

The tense silence that followed was filled with nothing but her little sobs, her hopeful whimpers, and his ragged breathing. She dreaded his next words, yet she longed for them.

"Veronica?" He whispered, his breath warm against her ears, what made little shiver move down her spine. "Beloved." The soft word made her sob and laugh and her heart soared.

"Do you still love me?"

"With every beat of my heart."

"Then kiss me." She said, lifting her face as if to dare him, but she didn't wait long. There was no time to lock her eyes with his, he lifted his hand, holding her chin and angled her lips to his. And she was touching the heaven of his soft lips, the chaste little presses of his lips startled her; Veronica could feel how he was trying to contain the desire not to wrong her, but Veronica could not allow such thing. She needed more of her beloved, his words ringing through brain creating the most wonderful lulling song of love. Her hands moved to pull him closer, to press herself harder against him, to see if she could get that kiss she so longed to receive and he so longed to give…

A moan escaped Balthazar, and finally he crushing her lips with his, his teeth scrapping a bit but it didn't matter. His tongue invaded her mouth and caressed her own, inviting it to play. Veronica gave into the hug, into the kiss, and pulled him deeper into this moment in which their souls met and started their game of tag.

When Balthazar pulled away she was dropped on his coat, hair sprawled over the floor as a sheet of dark space framing the stars in her eyes, the redness of her lips, the paleness of her skin… he was panting, what seemed to be a good thing because veronica was also panting.

"I have wanted to kiss you for the last hundred years. Have you any idea how I feel?"

"Yes, because I've been waiting for that kiss." Balthazar laughed softly, and leaned to kiss her again, her hands sliding around his back to hold him. Balthazar stopped kissing her, to busy his nose into her dark hair. "I love you, so much…"

"My sweet Balthazar." And she kissed his ear, moving down to his cheek and laughing as he moved slightly to kiss her cheek. "Your mustache tickles." God what a silly thing to say once in his arms…

"Does it?" His voice was soft, highly amused.

"A bit, but only a little bit." She was laughing again, as Balthazar leaned to kiss her again…

"So these are the sort of places you two meet to consort?" Said a booming voice from above them, making the two sorcerers turn. There was Horvath; dripping wet and looking angry. "This is the sort of behavior you indulge in, whore!" He was pointing and speaking directly at Veronica, who was staring at him as if he were a ghost. "Both of you are despicable! Look at you!"

"Don't talk to her like that…"

"Quiet, peasant! When your superiors talk you remain quiet!"

Now that wasn't right. "You never were or will be my superior Maxim!"

"Do not call me by my given name, peasant, respect me!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Horvath stop it!"

"I shall tell master about this, whore…"

"_Don't call her that_!" Gritted Balthazar through clenched teeth.

The three apprentices were on their feet, staring at each other. Suddenly Horvath laughed and shook his head. "This is the sort of man you change me for? This lowlife? I used to respect your good taste Veronica, but you've selected a fool for a lover." And with that Horvath hurried away. Balthazar panted softly, and turned slightly to Veronica's direction.

"I never thought…" She stared, but Balthazar shook his head to stop her. "Balthazar."

"Master told me. He said you and Horvath should be married to each other. "He told me that if I loved you I should encourage you to do so."

"Please don't."

"I won't. I can't. I love you too much to give you to Horvath, even if he is… was my brother." Here he swallowed hard and turned back to Veronica, who watched him intently. "But this… complicate things you are aware of this, right?"

"I am willing to face the consequences."

"So am I." Balthazar turned to face her and smiled. "It'll be fine. I'm sure master will understand and Maxim will accept it, in time." Veronica nodded and smiled at him.

Balthazar wasn't aware that heaven would be shattering within the next couple of weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 052: Mask

_Le doy hasta la vida, el me ha correspondido, horas y horas charlando…_

Solo El y Yo, Pandora

Merlin urged them to be reasonable, especially Veronica; but they would not have it. Then the mask of master faded and he smiled, actually started laughing and stood to hug both of his apprentices. "I knew it! I knew it! If you did believe your love was strong enough nothing would pull you apart not even what I said!" Balthazar stared at his master, surprised.

"You were testing me?"

"Not you, the strength of your love for Veronica. If it was weak you would not have struggled or fought over it. Don't look at me like that Balthazar, I do worry for Veronica's sake after all." Veronica laughed and kissed her master's cheek, as Balthazar just shook his head. "I am very happy for you, I must, as friend and Master tell you to be very careful with this budding relationship. And for Maxim's sake you must be careful of the signs of affection you show each other. Our ranks must not be corrupted from the inside, understood?"

Both apprentices agreed to keep their love quiet, at least for now, but as soon as war with Morgana was over they would marry. Veronica was overflowing with joy, her very existence changed by the particularity of Balthazar's constant assurance of his love to her, in verbal words, or the letters he was so fond of sending while away. They shared every single lazy moment they could, they dreaded the moments when they were separated and would steal kisses from each other when possible. They made sure Horvath would not catch them whenever they were sharing their sweet nothings; and Veronica made sure she found a quiet spot in the forest near the Keep, just to pull Balthazar along and hold him.

But since Horvath spent most of his time away from the Keep, always willingly taking the long trips and missions…

"If Morgana did take an apprentice, where is he or she? It doesn't make sense. Wouldn't they want to attack head on, share they power for destruction whatever." Asked Balthazar sitting before the large desk, while his master kept searching for nothing in particular among the large bookshelf.

"Have you used the book I gave you?"

"What does that have…?"

"Have you?"

"Yes, of course. I wrote down everything I remembered, and some more."

"Good, good."

"What does that have to do with Morgana?"

"For now nothing." And Merlin turned to smile at Balthazar. "Come I wish to show you something." Merlin placed the book over his desk, making Balthazar stand again and look at the book he held. It wasn't an Encantus, as Balthazar thought, but it was as old as one of the magical text books, it was delicate and by the way Merlin treated it, the old man continued mumbling as he searched the crinkling pages. The long bony fingers were quick at work, and finally he slid his hand over one of the pages. "Ah, here we go. Here read here, Balthazar, my eyes are tired."

In reality his eyes were almost blind, it was a miracle Merlin had found the page on the first place. So Balthazar leaned forward, moving the book so he could read better. "Magical Artifacts; prisons and entrapment spells."

"Mm, there that little thing you found, remember? That black nesting doll?"

"The one in your old desk?"

"Yes, the very one. I shall give it to you as a gift if you learn these two spells by heart."

"Of course."

"By tomorrow morning." Balthazar might be good in this sort of spells but the timeline was a bit… impossible to say the truth. Merlin had said it before, Balthazar a good brawler with theory. "So get to work."

"Master." He said unbelieving what he'd been ask to do, while Merlin stood and walked quietly up the stairs of the old laboratory.

"Get to work, the instructions are quite simple."

Greta was been quite zealous in keeping Veronica's new sleeping quarters from all the men in the Keep. With the new garrison staying over and because of her fame as both a powerful sorcerer and beauty, it was better to keep her safe and hidden. Balthazar was allowed to walk as he please, but Veronica was usually trapped within the small room that had replaced her usually bigger on, due to the fact that the garrison's camp was set right outside the small door and hallway that lead to her room.

So she was sitting inside Greta's room, thinking about her beloved while brushing her wet hair; absentmindedly smiling. She was so happy she could not think about Morgana been really a threat. What was wrong, but in her happiness Veronica could think of nothing beyond Balthazar... The hawk landed on the window, and chirped loudly, calling for her attention. It moved quickly from the window to the desk and opened it's wings to shake the dust and water… Veronica stood, leaving the brush behind as she frowned; the letter was wet, but readable. It was from Horvath. She read it quickly and then turned, if this was true…

"Master!" Called Veronica, already changed to her warm purple dress, with golden lines running around her waist and the deep purple sleeves… "A letter has arrived, from Horvath." And she handed the old man the letter, while behind Balthazar seemed to struggle with a black round thing and an old book. Veronica frowned at him, and then watched as his ring started glowing and the thing popped open, on its own, and Balthazar let out a tormented laugh.

"Master!"

"Find your bow and arrow!" Ordered Merlin to Balthazar, who quickly stood and for some reason saved the black doll into his pocket then turned to the woman. "Explain to him what's going on, and be quick! Maxim will need your help."

"What is the matter?" Asked Balthazar looking confused but ready for anything.

"Horvath wrote to me, requesting help. There's a large gathering of Morganians outside of town, ready to attack. Some other Merlinians are there as well, and battle is imminent."

Balthazar nodded and ran ahead to ask the leader of the garrison to keep watch, while Veronica ordered several of the lazy guards around, to strategic points of the Keep. "Be sure to include the servant's quarters when patrolling. There's a large gap in the wall in that direction."

"Yes, ma'am." Balthazar returned a few minutes later, with their horses and carrying his bow and arrow.

"I hate leaving in a hurry, I am forgetting something."

"Probably your head. Let us hope, for all our sakes, we finish this. Tonight." Balthazar nodded as Veronica mounted her mare, covering her head with the thick wool of her coat.

"Then let us go."

The battle was already taking place so as they neared both Veronica and Balthazar readied for the grueling yet unstoppable need for fighting. To Balthazar's surprise Veronica was the first into battle, chopping off a Morganian's hand as they entered the field. Balthazar shot an arrow towards a far off commander, and then turned to search for Horvath. "Go! Get Horvath! I'll hold our ground!" Cried Veronica, as her mare stood on hind legs and whined loudly. Her sword catching the reflection of sunlight as it did so. For some reason Balthazar could only nod, and remember the legends of valkyries he'd read when he was nothing but a child.

So taking her advice Balthazar turned his stallion and forced it to gallop through the battlefield, searching for Horvath. He did fight, a Morganian here, a soldier here; but his main task was to find Horvath.

He was aware of his stallion getting hit, but his mind realized that instead of forward his attacker came from the back and behind him. Balthazar held onto the reins and felt the horse's impact when both their bodies met the ground, but rolling away to keep its weight from crushing his body, Balthazar landed against a pile of dead men. He turned, looking at the direction his attacker was and saw Horvath standing there, smirking.

"Maxim."

"So the great Balthazar Blake comes when called?"

"Maxim what's…?"

"Quiet!" And the stone on Horvath's hilt started glowing; the attack was swift, but thanks to his training (and some knowledge of his current adversary), Balthazar was able to escape it unharmed.

"Have you gone mad?"

"No; I will right the wrongs and have this world die alongside you!" And Horvath attacked again, Balthazar again avoided the attack and lifted his hand to push Horvath off his feet.

"You betray us?"

"It surprises you? Why would I want to continue sharing my existence with a traitor?"

"Maxim, don't do this." Balthazar's heart squeezed tightly, as his best friend dropped the mask of friendship and showed his real face.

"I could have accepted if Veronica chose you over me. I could have even been your best man and guarded your back as you ran off with her; but the way she favored you for been a better man… Please, you a better man than me? You have nothing to offer her!"

"Don't do this."

"You are no better than me, Balthazar. And I will show her by killing you."

Tears threatened to fall but Balthazar held them at bay; never again. Never again will Balthazar see this man as a brother, or as a companion; never again shall he place his trust so blindly, or so easily. Never again shall he pity this man.

"You will not be able to kill me."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because I have to be there the day you grovel in the mud while defeated!" Balthazar readied the fastest plasma bolt ever and threw it at his former brother, former best friend and former fellow apprentice. Anger blinded him and moving forward started a simple, yet life threatening brawl.

Veronica saw her fellow apprentices deep in battle and frowning, turning for a second to defeat a wizard trying to hit her with a powerful thunder spell, called out for them. It was impossible for them to hear her over the heat of battle, and frustrated Veronica decided to end this now. Planting her sword before her, she crossed her arms before her, fists closed head leaning down while she took a deep breath. Her ring took on a deep purple glow, her arms opened as did her mouth, and the scream of a banshee escaped her. The ground around her lifted and shattered, while those surrounding her were blown away; the sound waves shattered glass, metal and stone alike, serving as weapons against eh enemy.

Most of the fighters started to retreat, while others fell to their knees and held their hands over their ears. Veronica pulled her sword from the ground and looked over the broken empty battlefield.

Balthazar appeared from under a mountain of debris, looking dizzy and shaking his head.

"Balthazar!"

"Use that next time we enter a battle field, it will end things much faster."

"Where is Horvath?"

"You did not get to him?"

"I thought you…"

"We must get to Master, quick!" He hurried through the muddy ground and over the rocks, reaching for Veronica's newly created post. The spell had broken the ground several feet under her and she stood, as if in a pillar, over all. Veronica looked around…

"Over there, there are horses."

"Hurry! Horvath must be on his way to the Keep." Balthazar pulled Veronica along, and mounted the horse as they reached them; Veronica pulled the reins and turned to see Balthazar was already galloping away.

"What is wrong?"

"Horvath was the betrayer; he's the apprentice Morgana took."

Why didn't he see it before? Ws he too blinded by love or maybe Horvath had been able to put the mask of indifference to the change of situation… Thoughts ran through his head, torturing Balthazar; he should have seen it before. The Cerberus was always a sign of dead for Merlin, he had taught them to respect such dangerous creatures. Especially when this one was the keeper to the gates of hell. That was the reason why he'd brought Merlin such peculiar news; a loose Cerberus, searching for revenge… just as Morgana took a new apprentice that was ruthless and always seemed to vanish at the right time.

_Apprentices shall be betrayed, and all for the Love_… _Fool! Foolish Balthazar!_ He was the one betrayed, Veronica was betrayed! Because they loved each other! _Fool Balthazar why didn't you check your Encantus, why didn't you do something to prevent this!_ Balthazar groaned out loud, knowing that it made no sense now, crying over past events, and pushed the horse to move faster. _Focus, Balthazar, learn your focus and concentration! _

God he'd failed the man who had raised him, he'd failed Merlin and in the same path he'd failed Veronica and Horvath. He might be the first apprentice, but he was still a fool.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beginning of Nightmares**

Prompt 100: Chaos

_Me faltas, me faltas, puedo mentir que ya estoy bien ,pero me faltas. Ahora que entiendo lo que tuve…_

Me Faltas, Andrea Bocelli

At some point in the run they were forced to fetch torches, and while they did very little to light their way they seemed to be of comfort; at least he could tell exactly where Veronica was, always to his right and following. The thought alone warmed him, but then the bitterness of the betrayal his former brother… No, it was useless to think such things. Right now all that mattered was reaching the Keep before Horvath.

Balthazar was done reproaching, he was done with wondering where he'd gone wrong with Horvath or if there had been a moment where a small sliver of hope… But it was done. Horvath had betrayed them, he was in league with Morgana and if what he'd remembered from that faithful night was true…

_Away with dangerous spells of death…_

They were forced to stop at town to change their tired horses, Veronica took the opportunity to send message to Camelot requesting for help, and as the fresh horses were readied, Balthazar broke his silence. "What's the name of that spell, the one Morgana's been after for so long?"

"She's been after any old Encantus, reason why we must shrink it…"

"No; there's a spell; master enchanted the new books so it would not show up. It's in your and mine, and I'm pretty sure in Horvath's Encantus as well. The one about resurrection."

"_The Rising_?"

"If Morgana gets hold of it it's over for mankind."

Again they were galloping through the dirty road both in silence as the information sank. So one of the ones that had so long protected mankind was it's newest enemy, how ironic.

"Balthazar!" Cried Veronica, as their horses made way through the end of the road and into the Keep's wall. They halted and looked around, Veronica pushed her hood off mouth opening in surprise.

"Find master!" Cried Balthazar practically jumping off his horse and unsheathing his sword. Veronica followed, searching for survivors. The scorch marks all over the walls were large, as if a great dragon had been trying to cook dinner while the soldiers fought it. Balthazar had vanished, in the general direction of the master's study, while Veronica took the opposite direction. There were bodies everywhere, she recognized several of the officers of the garrison, one of the stable boys and as she moved deeper…

"Oh, no." She whispered to herself, dropping her sword and moving fast to the burned bodies. Some where familiar, others too burned to identify, Veronica continued to study the injuries and realized that Horvath could not have done this. There were too many innocents here, and even if he'd been secretly studying the arts with Morgana… He still had loved ones in this place. A gasp tore from Veronica, as she set eyes on the next couple of corpses, realizing who they had been. "Oh Greta, not you." Her body was dropped under the many stairs that lead to Veronica's chamber, as if to protect her lady, even when Veronica herself wasn't there. Veronica hurried to the body, sobbing softly and realized that behind the burned body where the smaller younger ones of the other maids. Greta had died while protecting her children, as a mother hen. Greta the great mother of the Keep… Tears slid down Veronica's cheeks, unnoticed, as she took off her cloak and covered the body, saying a short prayer for her loving Greta. Greta had been there from day one, probably her life had also been extended by Merlin, to watch over them, and she'd met her death protecting.

The sound of a blast was heard, and Veronica had to steel her heart, her master needed her.

Veronica followed the sound and entered her master's study. Horvath was escaping through a broken down wall, and she was about to shout when the sound of a body falling to the ground made her turn; there was Morgana hands lifted while Balthazar laid on the ground, staring up at the woman…

The powerful thrust spell that stopped his death sentence made Balthazar turn.

At the end of the hallway he could see Veronica, her hands moving in a dragging motion, as if invisible silk was slowly sliding between her fingers and into her hands. She seemed to struggle, while to his surprise, Morgana began to groan and battle whatever Veronica was doing. Within minutes, yet it seemed hours, Morgana's soul lifted from the body, forcefully. It flew towards Veronica and in a flash of light merged with her.

Gasping, Balthazar struggled with the pain in his arm, where Morgana's plasma bolt had hit him, and hurried towards his beloved.

"Veronica, what have you done, beloved?"

"Hurry…" She strained out, tears in her large brown pools. "Kill me… While I'm in control… Kill me!"

"No!" She breathed deeply, mouth open as if in pain; Balthazar could see from inside her neck, the power Morgana held was trying to kill his beloved.

"Please, let me… save you…"

"I won't kill you…"

Her hands shot up, holding her neck, her eyes closed and Balthazar shared her pain. Without thinking Balthazar reached into his pocket, maybe he had something to exorcise the demon and save Veronica… The Grimhold was the only thing he could find. He murmured the spell Merlin forced him to learn the night before, thing he had only mastered this morning, and with much difficulty felt the doll open. Veronica's head lowered, her eyes had taken a silver lining and were staring murderously at him…

The Grimhold absorbed the woman into it's cold dark depths, and Balthazar stared down at it's surface for a moment. Within seconds Veronica's torso drew itself in the surface staring at him, her face was pale yet calm.

What had he done? He wondered to himself, while caressing the cool surface.

"Balthazar…" Called the soft voice of his master, making Balthazar turn. A few feet away, dropped close to the stairs was Merlin. A pool of blood was visible drenching his robes and covering the stone beneath the still living sorcerer. "Balthazar." He called again, this time weaker, making Balthazar crawl towards him.

The word had turned into chaotic confusion, first betrayed, now alone… And as he looked over at his master… Now utterly lost. "Master?"

"Listen, boy, you must promise me… Promise me you'll never waiver."

"What?" The old man moved his hands and took off his dragon ring, Balthazar frowned as the man extended his hand and offered it to Balthazar. "Master why…?"

"Take my dragon ring, it will lead you to the child that will become our only hope."

"But…"

"You must find the child who will become the Prime Merlinian."

"Prime Merlinian?" Logic dictated that if there had been a Prime Morganian, in the flesh of Medraut, there must also be a Prime Merlinian. Balthazar had thought about it, but had never voiced the idea. For once it was good to be right.

"You must find this child, groom him or her to be a proper sorcerer; the Prime Merlinian is the only one capable of defeating Morgana." Balthazar watched his master talk, dead serious, understanding his new mission and accepting it quietly. "I wrote it all down, in the book I gave you."

"And where is this child?"

"You must go out to the world and search, apprentice, go out there and travel far and wide. The ring will guide you to the child." Merlin coughed and groaned in pain and Balthazar tried to help the old man with a simple healing spell, but Merlin wouldn't have it. "The faith of our world hangs on your shoulders, Balthazar. Find the child, never waiver, for the future Balthazar, for the future."

Balthazar swallowed hard, as Merlin took one last breath and quietly left this world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beginning of Nightmares**

**Epilogue: Insomnia**

Prompt 000: Insomnia

Balthazar spent two hours just dropped beside his master's body, thinking about this new assignment. Ring in had he finally snapped himself awake, and turned to look around himself. The stairs were scorched, probably blocked to keep help from arriving, under his hands the cold body of his master, to his right the broken down wall that Horvath had used to escape, to his left the lifeless body of Morgana. Inside his pocket the Grimhold, where his beloved waited to be set free.

He couldn't leave his master like this, but he had to set out to search this child, this wonderfully special child, and had no choice.

The sound of horses made his turn, and within minutes the room was flooded with soldiers, supposedly securing the area. Still on his knees, Balthazar watched as from the end of the hallway from where Veronica had casted her faithful spell, a man in armor appeared, looking very surprised.

"Blake?"

Numbly so, Balthazar acknowledged him, and swallowed hard. The new King of Camelot was here, offering his help, but it was too late.

"Morgana has been defeated?"

"For now she has been stopped. Yes."

"And Merlin…"

"Dead. He needs to be buried."

"We shall help you."

"I can't… I must… I have to go."

"What? Why? Where to?" Balthazar finally stood, his hand locking tightly around the small dragon statue,

"There are some business that need tending to, and only I can make sure they are properly taken care of." Balthazar moved towards the desk, leaning on it for support, while the guards watched him. His hand had landed over a small box, and curious he opened the lid, finding nothing inside, so he placed the small statue within it and took it with him.

"You need rest sorcerer."

"I will be fine, just make sure Master has a proper burial, and that… that thing over there is destroyed." He said signaling the remains of Morgana's body.

"Where will you go?"

"I must travel." He took several things, the book his master had given him, his and Veronica's Encantus. He took the necklace he'd bought for his beloved, a change of clothes and the best boots he owned… "what will you do?"

"What ever you mean?"

"You no longer have your sorcerers with you, what will you do?" The king smiled.

"I shall have to deal with it accordingly."

Balthazar nodded and turned away, he wanted to say something else, but didn't' have the strength. So he just sealed his bag, making sure he was carrying all necessary items and flung it over his shoulder.

"Are these business you must tent to going to take long? Must we wait for your return?"

Balthazar chuckled at this, and turned again to face the king. "If I were you, I wouldn't count on my return for much."

And Balthazar left.

He wondered through the night, pondering in several things.

Balthazar had said he had grown tired of light, and here was his response, he was surrounded by darkness and until he found this Prime Merlinian there was no escaping it. Ironic how he had requested for darkness when wrapped by light.

It had been a dream, everything he lived in Merlin's Castle had been a dream. He'd been asleep to the world and now that he was awake he missed every single ghost of a memory, every single one of those sweet nothings had vanished in a matter of days. The love of his life was trapped, the man he trusted gone with his enemies, and now he had not other option than to keep moving.

He'd been dreaming for too long, and then the nightmares had tried to plague him, so Balthazar decided than from now on he would suffer of insomnia.

Probably in between the line of reality and dreams he'd be able to find sanity.

'  
'

Author's Ramblings: yes I know, depressing; but at this moment consider that Balthazar has no hope for the future because he'd just lost everything he'd ever loved. This serves as _Epilogue_ to _**Beginning of Nightmare**_ and _Prologue_ to _**Over There and Back Again, A sorcerers Tale**_, hence the shortness of this chapter. I hope you bore with me and my horrible sequence/fighting writing. Now go review and claim your cookies and cupcakes! Thanks for reading!

**Beginning of Nightmares: The End**


End file.
